Wolf Songs
by remembernaoko
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on smut and fluff prompts.


**_wolf songs_**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Chapter Text**

__**(bath)**__

__**Like Swimming**__

Proper baths were for the earliest wakers. Elsewise, one'd be stuck with no water left for the day. That much Gendry had learned in his time with the brotherhood, but work had to get done and he'd deal with waiting another day.

Luckily, there was still enough clean water to fill a tub according to Jeyne. Gendry walked hurriedly towards the bath, ready to get some of the grime off of him for once. That is until Arya sneaked past him and slammed the bathroom's door.

Gendry furrowed his brows and pounded the door.

"Arya! That bath was meant for me!"

No answer. He pounded the door once more. This time the door opened, and there Arya was, looking like she was innocent of no wrong doing,with her hands over her hips.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Her grey eyes narrowed. "And you're the lord around here, now? Someone ought to tell Beric."

"I got no time for these japes. Move your bony arse out of this room. I need a bath."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ay, well maybe I got to move you out myself," Gendry snapped as he pulled Arya over his shoulder. She kicked him right in the balls in response.

Gendry hissed, and Arya jumped out of his hold. He expected the door to slam against him, but when he looked up, Arya was standing there. She didn't look concerned, but she didn't look angry either.

"If you really need a bath then we can work something out."

Gendry blinked. "Like what? You take half that water?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "No, stupid. I meant that maybe we could...bathe together. We can just keep our undergarments on. It'll be like swimming."

It had been a year or so since the last time they went swimming. Now the waters were too cold for that. A year wasn't so long, Gendry thought. The only difference was that Arya had only been four-and-ten back then and she was still skinny as a spear.

"All right," Gendry said, fighting the urge to rub over the pain in his crotch.

The water wasn't hot like water in the morning would be. This water was already chilling, but it would be better than whatever the river was like. So, Gendry poured the water down the great old rusty tub. He had taken off his apron and breeches, leaving his worn smallclothes on. All that changing had been done quickly while turned away from Arya. He could hear her taking off her boots, and he shut his eyes. He knew this was a stupid feeling as Arya would say. It was just Arya. Just a bath. Those thoughts filled Gendry's head as he entered the tub, closing his eyes all the while, determined not to look at Arya.

Arya entered the tub with less grace. She made a great splash as she took the side opposite Gendry. Suddenly, Gendry realized how cramped the tub really was as her legs ended up tangled up with his own.

"Are you sleeping?" mocked Arya.

Gendry opened his eyes so as not to look a fool. There Arya was, bare as the day she was born from the waist up. Blood began to pulse through Gendry's veins as he gathered in the sight of a pink, wet, topless Arya. Really, he had never properly seen a naked woman. He tried to keep his eyes shut or averted during his time on the road or in brothels. She didn't have breasts the last time they'd went swimming.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, her face reddening.

Gendry shook his head. "Nothing, sorry."

"You were looking at my chest."

"I wasn't."

"Was too."

"I was only…"

"I was looking at yours."

"What?"

"At your chest. I was looking at it. So that makes us even."

"Yeah, even."

At that, Arya laughed loudly as she splashed water in Gendry's face. And so started their tradition of taking baths together.

**_**(public space)**_**

**_**Yes**_**

Sneaking out with her twenty-year-old camp counselor wasn't exactly what her father had in mind for activities when they sent Arya to Yoren's Night's Watch. She was supposed to have learned wilderness skills, fighting skills, and astronomy. All that had sounded great when she first came to the camp until she met Gendry. Gendry with the perfect arms. Gendry with the perfect face. Gendry with the manly beard. Gendry with the blue eyes. Gendry with the shaggy black hair. Gendry who was incredibly tall and had a deep voice.

Gendry who was now kissing her center over her jeans. Arya blinked she took in the stars in the sky, the huge trees that surrounded the forest. Dimly, she realized could hear her breathing go shallow as he moved his lips back up to her navel, his big hands squeezing her all over. Warmth filled her from head to toe as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he murmurred. Arya whimpered out a 'yes' as he placed another kiss over her navel, and yanked her jeans and underwear down her thighs. The night breeze that hit her bare thighs made her shiver. Arya shut her eyes and thought this was the best lesson she'd get all summer.

**_**(dry humping lol)**_**

**_**Friction**_**

One minute they had been fighting and now they were on the forge floor kissing. He wasn't quite sure how that all happened. Gendry's mind fell into a fog as Arya's legs wrapped around his arse, pressing his groin further between her legs. Unwittingly, a groan escaped his mouth as she began to rock her hips against him. His cock was about as stiff as it could be, and he couldn't help but buck into the heat of her breeches. Gendry figured that must've felt good for her too because she moaned. In response, Gendry pushed even harder into her, the friction causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. A fleeting thought that someone could walk in on them came to him, but the pleasure pushed that thought as far back as possible. Some more deep kissing and a vision of fucking Arya for true finally sent him over the edge. His lower half lost control as he peaked, grunting into Arya's neck.

**_**(confined space/partially clothed)**_**

**_**Dress**_**

Never thought I'd be glad to be wearing a dress, Arya thought as Gendry hiked the damn thing up her waist while his jeans were already down to his knees. The resort's restroom was decorated well and incredibly clean, but it was short on space. Being ever resourceful, Gendry had placed up Arya onto the counter. His warm mouth trailed kisses her neck with his scratchy beard creating a nice friction along the way. Arya's hands dug through this thick, dark hair all the while.

He hadn't been her date, of course. That would be Ned Dayne. He was her cotillion escort, handpicked by her parents and Sansa. He was nice, handsome, from a good family, and an intern to Beric Dondarrion. But he wasn't who she wanted. Arya wanted Gendry. She had thought he wouldn't answer her phone calls when she called him earlier, but then he showed up with his bull motorcycle helmet in hand. Arya knew he'd been angry about her going to a dance with another guy, someone who wasn't her boyfriend, and she knew he was angry that she hadn't told her family about him. It wasn't that she was ashamed, it's just that she didn't know what would happen. What if her father hated him? The thought turned her stomach. But he answered her after all. Needless to say, their makeup got a little out of hand. Arya gasped as he entered her.

She bit his shoulder to stifle her scream as she came.

__**(abduction)**__

__**Capture**__

Great arms surrounded her as she bent over to check the trap she'd set up in the forest only days past.

"Looks like I caught myself a she-wolf," Gendry murmured in her ear.

"What are you doing?" asked Arya, annoyed that he'd bother her in the midst of hunting.

The hold on her grew tighter. "They aren't supposed to be no wolves lurking around these woods. I heard they kill all the prey. I ought to take you back to the cabin."

Arya raised one of her eyebrows. "And do what?"

Gendry slid his large palm down to her cunt and cupped her. For half a heartbeat, Arya forgot to breathe.

"Oh, a few things."

**_**(fingering)**_**

**_**Wolf Songs**_**

This had been his idea. She'd asked and he'd answered. Arya sat between his legs, with her back to his chest. They had only been touching and kissing for a few months now, but he figured this would be safe enough, and they'd get not babes. That was the most important part.

But he hadn't thought they'd be like this, with one hand buried in her breeches and the other buried underneath her tunic. The woods were empty at this time at night, safe for the howling of wolves, but Arya told him to pay them no mind. Her head was turned, kissing him passionately as she moaned and whimpered and squeaked. His two fingers were deep inside her, pinching and pumping. He, on the other end, was left to helplessly rub his cock against her arse while he squeezed her small, soft breasts. As Arya's moans became more ragged, the wolves' songs grew louder. Or that's what Gendry heard. He didn't have to ask, he just knew. The she-wolves would sing as Arya did when she bucked against his fingers that thrust harder and deeper with each note Arya cried. He knew she finished when she gave the loudest cry of all and slumped against his chest.

The wolves sang a softer key as well.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 2

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

**_**blood/pack**_**

They were a pack now. He knew what that meant-it meant they were bonded closer than other people. That's why it was okay for them to be abed together even though they were grown. Gendry couldn't remember what is was like to be apart from her at night. Arya felt best tucked in his arms, where she was firm and warm and smooth.

He was fascinated by the feel of her figure. She was not quite soft, but she wasn't hard like he was. Arya was a woman by anyone's measures. He buried his face into her neck so he could inhale that scent she gave off, the one like woods and smoke and girl.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked, nuzzling his bicep.

"Nothin' just you smell good right now," Gendry muttered before he nipped her neck.

Arya shifted against him at the touch. Gendry nipped again, and Arya gasped.

As Gendry pulled her in closer by the waist, Arya turned her head to look at him beneath the flash of moonlight coming from the roof's cracks.

"Bite," she said.

Gendry bit, hard, and tasted blood.

**_**riding**_**

"I ride better than anyone else here," Arya said as she spat out some of the sourleaf that Tom had given her earlier.

Gendry rolled his eyes as he picked up branches from the forest's floor. The inn needed kindling, and Arya had said she'd help him find some. However, she ended up being a bigger pain in the arse than he had anticipated.

"I'm sure you are."

"You don't believe me?"

"What are you on? I just said I thought you were the best rider."

"That didn't sound sincere."

"Take offense all you like. I have to find the kindlin' for the inn. The kindlin' that you promised to help find. Instead you're just chewin' on sourleaf and talkin' my ear off."

Arya grabbed a stray tree branch from the ground. "There, I found some kindling."

He could only sigh. "Good. Do more of that and less talkin'."

Then it was Arya's turn to roll her eyes. "I can show you how well I ride."

"Ay, I bet you can when we return to the stables."

Arya snorted. "I could show you now, even."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "How?"

"I'll show you."

"Alright then."

There looked like a moment's hesitation in her grey eyes before she said, "Sit on the ground and put that kindling to the side."

Even though he felt slightly apprehensive, Gendry did as he was told. He placed the kindling to an old oak tree while he sat next to the pile.

Arya casually dropped the branch she found atop the pile while she sat herself atop his lap. Not daring to think twice, Gendry made move as Arya placed her hands atop his broad shoulders. Her eyes were brimming with something he couldn't quite identify but found exciting all the same. This was new, this was an adventure.

She aligned herself in a straight position as she pushed him down. Gendry's large hands found themselves gripped onto her hips.

His breath hitched as she wiggled herself over his crotch until she was firmly over his cock. "Now I got all you mounted up," Arya said with a wicked little smirk. As was often the case, Gendry had no verbal response to her boldness. Instead, he gripped her hips hard.

Slowly, she began to rock against him as if gauging his reactions. When Gendry bucked his hips between her legs, Arya moved faster. She rode him quick and rough, the sensation making Gendry grunt while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He could feel the warmth from her cunt over his cock, though separated by too many layers of damned fabric. At that moment, there was nothing he wouldn't give to rip off their breeches. When Arya gave an unexpected squeak, Gendry's eyes snapped open. Her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip.

Then their eyes locked. She looked softer than she had before. The mischief that captured him earlier was gone. Arya looked vulnerable.

Though he was caught in a state of heady lust, Gendry's hands roamed towards her lower back. He massaged her lower back until she eased. The riding became softer as a result, but Gendry was now so hard that the slightest friction made him feel as though he'd peak. After a few more gentle movement against him, Gendry let out a breathless moan and closed his eyes. When his eyes fluttered open, there was Arya resting upon his chest.

"Told you I was the best rider," she whispered as she made circles across his chest with her finger.

**_**ice/fingering**_**

They were going to die. That much was inevitable if they didn't get warm. Ice was everywhere as the cold took over the North. Even in the cave they tried to stay in for shelter felt as cold as the Land of Always Winter. Nothing would save them lest an instant summer take over the world, but that didn't seem likely. The Old Gods were cruel, Arya knew that much.

"Gendry, I'm cold," Arya said quietly as she huddled next to Gendry in a desperate attempt to create some warmth.

"Me too," he replied, his words coated with icy breathing. Suddenly, his big arm was wrapped around her waist, rubbing up and down. She wanted to bury herself in him, to feel the warmth she knew lay underneath all the fur and heavy wool. He was thinner than he'd been when they set on their journey, but he was still a big man. Gendry had to be warm. He had to be.

Then his hand began to slip down to her belly, and Arya's breath caught short. She liked the sensation, the feel of his hands in places they'd never been before. To show her approval, Arya moved in closer to him. He must have understood the gesture because his hand traveled even lower towards the top of her breeches.

"May I?" he asked so softly that Arya almost didn't understand what he said. She could only nod her head in response.

As his clumsy, thick, long fingers untied the laces, Arya felt herself grow hot and wet. His fingers slid easily between her folds as he cupped her. Arya and Gendry both seemed to moan in unison.

"You're plenty warm here," he choked out.

This is what broke the spell. Arya laughed at the look of his face, the awe he felt upon touching her wet cunt. Biting back another laugh, Arya grabbed his fine square jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. If she had to live or die in the ice with anyone, she was glad it was with this idiot.

**_**dress**_**

The dress was her last resort. This simple grey shift with velvet lining was all she had left while her normal clothes hung to dry on the lining she set on the tree branches. Arya wasn't much for dresses. Like long hair, they didn't suit her. She favored more practical clothing for running and hunting and fighting and riding. Dresses only made those activities harder. So, she was left to wait around while the clothes she had washed in the river dried.

"What are you wearin'?" Gendry asked as he entered their home, their forge. He had a peculiar look on his face.

"What does it look like, stupid? I'm wearing a dress," Arya snapped. She knew he'd act like an idiot. He hadn't seen her in a dress since their days at Acorn Hall and the Peach. Those days had seemed like they had happened a lifetime ago, like they had happened to someone else.

"I didn't know you owned one is all," Gendry muttered gruffly as he grabbed his smithing hammer from the bench. His voice may have been rough like he didn't care, but his eyes were still firmly fixed on her in the dress.

"Well, I do. Lorna, the miller's wife, gave it to me when we moved here. Probably thought I needed a proper dress like a proper woman. So, I took it as I wasn't about to make an enemy so close."

Gendry kept staring at her. "You look different in a dress."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I bet I do. I look like an idiot. You don't have to stare at me like I'm a grumpkin. I'll be in my normal clothes before sunset when my clothes dry on the line."

Putting his hammer down, Gendry walked over to her and hunched down to stare her right in the eye. "I think I like you well enough in dress. You don't look like no grumpkin to me. Least I never saw one."

Arya's eyes narrowed. "Don't be an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot? Because I like you in a dress?" he asked in a voice that she assumed was his attempt at sounding innocent. Well, it wouldn't work on her. The moment his hand fell on her waist, Arya pushed him back. She didn't dare look at his stupid face as she stalked out of the forge. The clothes were still drying off on the line and taunting her. All she wanted was her breeches, tunics, jerkins, and vests again.

Arya waited for an hour or so before heading back to the forge. The place was much warmer now that Gendry had begun his smithing work. His eyes snapped at her entrance, but he soon looked away. That was fine by Arya. She didn't want his attention like this, when she was so unlike herself.

The old sunken bed they shared on the bed was calling her name after a long morning of doing chores. She collapsed on the heap and rested her head on a flat, smoky pillow as she stared at Gendry doing his work. Occasionally, his eyes would glance over at her, but then he'd quickly look away. This routine went on for another two hours until Gendry put his work away for the day.

"Are you angry with me?" Arya asked as he cleaned his desk.

His gaze turned towards her, and he looked as though the the question startled him. "No, but I should be. You pushed me even though all I did was tell you I liked you in a dress."

Arya sat up on the bed. "I thought you were mocking me."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I do that?"

Arya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...because you're stupid."

Gendry must have ignored that last bit because instead of becoming angry, he moved to Arya on the bed. They were seated next to each other but he kept his hands to himself. While they hadn't been strangers to each other's bodies in some time, Arya was usually the one who initiated anything physical.

"I wasn't mockin' you, Arya."

"You weren't?"

"Why would I? You look nice in a dress."

"Do you prefer me this way?"

Gendry shook his head as one of his arms finally wrapping around her shoulders. "No, I like you best in your breeches...but I won't lie, I like you a lot in a dress. Somethin' about you in a dress that makes my blood rush."

"Is that so?" Arya managed to say as his free hand unlaced the top of her dress and moved underneath the fabric to squeeze her small breasts. His face was buried in her neck, sucking on warm skin.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if she wore dresses more often.

**_**cunnilingus**_**

Before this afternoon, Arya had never even kissed a guy. There was that time where Ned Dayne tried to kiss her but ended up tripping as he moved in closer, but that didn't really count. It was different with Gendry, though. Gendry had quickly become one of her best friends as she secretly joined the boy's soccer team under a fake name. He was also the only person who knew she was a girl. They had kissed before he even knew about that small detail, actually. When she finally told him her name was "Arya Stark" instead of "Arry Underfoot", she thought she might have to slap the grin off of his face.

"I didn't care if you were boy, honestly. Arry, I mean Arya, I'm fucking mad about you," Gendry said as he peppered kisses along her neck.

While Arya had never meant for their kissing to get so out of hand, she couldn't say she regretted the decision. This was especially true as her jeans, underwear, and shoes were discarded on his bedroom floor. She sat on his bed while Gendry kneeled on the floor before the bed as his head was buried between her legs, and her hands were buried in his shaggy black hair. Arya moaned and squeaked as Gendry licked and sucked and fucked her with his tongue. Her toes curled against his shoulder blades as she finished.

When he was satisfied with lavishing attention on her cunt with a few more licks, Gendry crawled up on top of her and planted a kiss on Arya's mouth. Maybe she should have been grossed out, but the taste of herself on his lips only pleased her.

Gendry leaned his forehead into hers as the kiss ended. "You don't know how glad I am that you're a girl, Arry."

Notes: I have lots of ideas, but I'm too lazy to write them out in full detail. Thus, these mini drabbles are born.  
Feedback is always appreciated and welcome. Ty for reading :)

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 3

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

__**Touch**__

Gendry nearly shuddered when he felt Arya's hands rest on his shoulders from behind. He'd been sitting on the old ale barrel, trying to soothe the ache in his back and shoulders, when he heard foot steps. Arya wasn't half as stealth as she thought she was. He always knew when she was coming.

That don't mean he didn't feel his shoulders go stiff at her touch.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

Her long, slim fingers danced around the muscle. "Nothing. Only I see you stretching and aching from a yard away, so I thought I'd help."

"Oh, you know how to help at these sorts o' things, now?" He said before his head dropped after she hit a sweet spot on the back of his neck.

"Looks like I do,"she responded cheekily and with a grin on her face, Gendry had no doubt. Normally he wouldn't want to encourage more of her over cockiness, but he couldn't bother caring too much when her touch felt so good. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sensation. She pressed and glided her fingers in every sore spot, making them feel hot and relaxed.

Yet, when her hands glided down from his shoulders to his chest, his eyes snapped open. Her fingers squeezed his nipples over his shoulders before they roamed down to the rest of his chest. Arya's hands reached down to his stomach before she suddenly paused. Gendry lifted his head and turned to look at Arya over his shoulder. She was biting her lip.

"What did you stop for?"

__**Smile**__

All she has to do is smile now. It drives Gendry mad when she does that. __Smiles.__ Things wouldn't be so bad if other things about her didn't change-like how long her hair was getting or how long her skinny legs were getting or how her chest was filling out. These weren't changes he liked very much in Arya. Now she was looking like a woman instead of a little girl. That realization didn't sit well with him for lots of reasons. One, she was still too young for him. Second, she was a lady. Didn't matter how much he wanted her, she wasn't going to be his. That's just how things worked. There was a natural order of the world, with rules and everything.

But he likes those changes at the same time. He likes that she's a bit taller. This way she doesn't have to strain her neck in order to talk to him. He also wouldn't have to bend so low to give her a kiss. Well, the kisses in his fantasies. Really, Gendry isn't too sure that Arya wouldn't cut off his balls immediately if he tried to give her a kiss.

And despite his determination that he not make a fool of himself in front of her, Gendry does make a fool of himself all the time. He'll drop his hammer, keep the metal in the fire too long, dip at the wrong time, get his cock stiff when she's too close near him, or sometimes even stutter. He's never been a man of too many words, but Arya's presence makes damn sure that he'll say something fucking stupid or forget what he says or repeat sounds like a fool.

But her bloody smiles do him in no matter what.

She slips in from the cold as he's sharpening a blade in the forge. Arya might not like to admit it, but she often likes to strut about like a queen. Her fox fur, that she hunted and skinned herself, is wrapped around her shoulders and gives her a regal air. And with her hair pinned back, Gendry can truly appreciate her high, sharp cheekbones. Ay, she's of noble birth-that's plain from her face alone, beautiful and wild.

When her eyes turn on him, Gendry immediately looks back upon the blade.

"Who are you makin' that fucking sword for?" Her voice definitely doesn't sound like a lady.

"One of the brothers," Gendry answers. He's careful not to look at her. Maybe she'll be on her way if he doesn't pay her much attention.

"You'll make one of those bloody bastards a sword but you won't make one for me?" She sounds incredulous.

Gendry would come up with a witty, sharp retort, but before he knows it, Arya's sprints over to his side. When he looks upon her, she's got that stubborn look on her face, and she's got her hands over her new hips as well.

Gendry grits his teeth. "Fucking hell, Arya. Can't you see I got a blade in my hand. Can't go sneaking up on a man like that."

Arya scoffs. "I only see a fool."  
"And you wonder why I don't make you a sword. If this is the way of it, you should be gone."

"No."

Gendry tries his best to look furious at her. "You'll leave now."

He expects her to give him a smart answer, to push him back, to punch his face, anything.

Instead, she smiles. That devilish smile that makes her whole face lights up. Aye, the smile that lets you know what kind of rare beauty stands in front of you.

Gendry thinks he ought to look away-but he don't. Rather, he leans down and kisses her hard. And he's never felt so warm in his life as when Arya kisses him back.

__**Bedding**__

She's never bedded anyone. Not that she had any particular objection to the thought of fucking anyone. It just never happened.

So here she was naked under some sheets. Gendry sat in a chair by the bed, looking at anything but her.

"Are you going to come in or not? I'm cold," Arya finally said.

Gendry still looked elsewhere until he finally said, "If you're cold." He already had his shirt off, a sight Arya welcomed. Since it was time for bed, he took off his breeches as well. That left him in a thin, worn pair of smallclothes. Arya could see a tent. She wondered when he'd take off those, too.

They had to fuck. That was the only way their marriage would be legitimate. Things were bad enough that they had to find a drunken septon, but now he wanted to leave her maidenhead alone. Arya bit her lip.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Arya asked him, the sheet slipping off her small chest.

Gendry looked startled at the question. Though he looked even more startled when he briefly glimpsed her bare breasts before snapping to her eyes. "You're not ugly."  
"Then why don't you want to bed me?"

He was very still for what seemed like a lifetime before answering. "I do want to fuck you. __Badly__."

__Badly__. The way he said it was enough to bring a shiver down Arya's body.

"That's good...because I want to fuck you, too," Arya replied, feeling bolder because of his desire. She felt another twinge between her legs and rubbed them together. Gendry must've noticed because he moved closer to her.

Why was this so different? They had slept together before. They had shared a bed and the ground for years.

__But it wasn't fucking.__

Though Arya already knew in her mind, her body became very aware of the fact that Gendry was a man grown as he leaned over her, as his big, rough hand glided along her body underneath the sheet, and as his beard scratched her face as he kissed her.

She might've bedded him far earlier if she knew if it felt this good.

__**Masturbation**__

Arya knew this was perfectly natural. Sister Mordane spent all of health class going over a slide show that illustrated, in perfect textbook detail, about how masturbation worked. Except it seemed totally gross when a nun went over it.

Not that were any other ways to learn about this stuff in a stuffy all-girls catholic school. Sansa was a total prude. She'd be surprised if she ever even tried to masturbate. Sister Mordane said only wanton girls did it. __Wanton. Like this is the fucking middle ages.__

Still, here she lay underneath her covers with her hand placed firmly underneath her sleeping shorts. She tried to think of anyone but him. Anyone but her brothers' friend. Gendry was three years older than her, a foot taller than her, about a hundred pounds of muscle bigger than her, and he was theonly guy that came to mind when she tried to think of a boy.

Today's events wouldn't leave her mind. Though she would've gone about them differently in her thoughts. Specifically, she thought about what it would have been like if she dragged him up to her bedroom when he came to visit Jon and Robb. Of course, they weren't here at all. So she'd have to entertain him herself. Naked.

She lasted only a few minutes longer before she was left satisfied and panting. Maybe she hadn't been thinking about the right boy the last few times she tried masturbating before.

Gendry let the water pour over him before he got that same old restless feeling burning in lower half. His hand moved toward his dick—anxious to get some relief and move on with the rest of his shower. Normally this didn't take too long. He was a pro after years of practice.

He tried to think of Bella hitting on him at the party last weekend.

But that wasn't working.

A generic pair of choice tits came to mind...but that didn't do it either.

__Fuck it.__

What did get him going was the girl he'd been trying not to think of. Arya Stark. Little Arya Stark Robb and Jon's little sister. She was a funny, pretty, and tiny thing that liked to bother him and her brothers whenever she could. What Gendry would give to get her alone. Shit, her brothers would kill him. Not that he'd been subtle. He touched her whenever he could, teased her whenever she was around, and stared at her a little too long whenever she came home from her dancing lessons. Those outfits certainly didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Arya Stark naked. Arya Stark in his bed. Arya Stark in her bed. Arya Stark in this shower with him.

All Gendry could do was curse as he came within record time.

He didn't know if he'd ever be able to look her in the eye again.

__**Lie**__

"How old are you?" the boy asked. No, __the man __asked.

Arya bit her lip. "I'm eighteen."

"A freshman?" Gendry asked. That was his name. Gendry. He was fucking gorgeous. And tall. And built. His beard was sexy. His eyes were sexy. Arya supposed he could've dressed like less of a dork, but you couldn't have it all.

"Yeah!" Of course she had to lie. This was a __college party.__ And she was only fifteen. What was three years. She couldn't tell this hot, college guy that she was a sophomore in high school. He'd run off at the first chance. Well, unless he was a perv. That was the first thing Talea and Brea told her as they jumped into the car they borrowed from their dad. He was always a pushover. Talea and Brea were far more experienced in going to parties so she took their word as gossip.

And Arya couldn't stand the thought of this guy she met while watching a game of beer pong.

"No wonder I haven't seen you. I'd remember you, I think."

Arya blushed. Stupid. Like a child. "What year are you in?"  
"I'm going to be a senior. Actually, I haven't been to one of these things in a couple years, but my friend Hot Pie is desperate to meet girls."

Taking a final swig of her rum and coke, Arya threw the red plastic cup into a bin nearby.

"Do you want to dance?" Arya asked Gendry. She felt confident. Like a proper eighteen-year-old woman.

Gendry looked apprehensive. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Doesn't matter."

He raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "You sure?"

Arya nodded her head. "Sure! I'm a great dancer. I'll lead."

"Alright."

So, lead she did. Gendry was a bit clumsy on the dance floor, but Arya shook some rhythm out of him. Best of all, he placed his hands around her waist while she placed her arms around his neck. When the DJ put a slow song on, Gendry kissed her and she was happy to kiss back. Beer tasted even better on his lips.

__**Sneaking Around**__

All they were doing was told her to find herself a sword fighting partner in King's Landing, and she had. Her partner was a common boy. His name was Gendry. Best of all, he was an apprentice in an armory so he plenty experience with swords. Well, that's how she met him.

The Red Keep wasn't too difficult to navigate after living there after four years. Arya wondered if she knew the castle as well as Lord Varys, in fact.

In any case, her knowledge of the castle served her well when it came to finally sneaking out at night. Through the dragon skulls, she was able to escape from the castle long after she was certain her father, Sansa, and Septa Mordane were abed.

Her belly turned in excitement as she took in the salty, filthy smell of King's Landing. It didn't take her too long to make it to the outskirts of the wharf. That's where she'd meet Gendry.

Right away, Arya recognized Gendry standing alongside the dock. She sneaked up on him as quick as a cat. He jumped back when he realized it was her.

"I..I wasn't sure you'd come," Gendry said after he went back to normal.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I told you I would, didn't I?"

Gendry shrugged. He pushed his thick black hair to the side, but it only fell back over his eyes after a moment. Arya suddenly thought he was about the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. A troubling thought she quickly pushed away.

They fought along the wharf. Swords sung their steel songs as they danced into the night. By the end, Arya was flushed and sweaty. Gendry was a worthy opponent. He was strong as befit someone of his size, but not nearly as fast as she was. While she was loath to go, Arya knew she had better be off to the Red Keep sooner than later. Yet, as she started to walk off, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Turning around, Arya saw Gendry looking down at her.

"What?"

"Beth, do you have to go?" he asked.

"Eventually. Why?" Arya asked. He didn't know who she truly was. All she told him that her name was Beth, a northern girl in the service of Lord Eddard Stark. The answer seemed to satisfy him because he asked no further questions.

In the moonlight, he looked more handsome ever. She could even see some of the moon in his bright blue eyes.

"I only—I only wanted to show you something. You said you ain't seen much o' King's Landing...so I thought you'd like to see the shore. It's stupid, though. If you got to go, I won't keep you."

Arya felt her heart ache at the sheepish tone in his deep voice. "No, I don't have to go. We'll go you if you want." She didn't know why she said that, but she did. His smile made her think of nothing else.

As they started to walk off to the shore, Arya felt Gendry put his hand in hers. Rather than shake it off like she did when the Lord of Starfall tried to do the same only four moons past, Arya laced her fingers even tighter into his.

The shore was bright and beautiful Those were things she never thought when it came to King's Landing, but tonight the words were the only ones she could think of.

The sand felt good between her toes. Gendry's arm slid to hold her close as they lied on the sand. Arya could hear her heart thumping like never before. She tried to focus on the shore but that became difficult when Gendry started trailing kisses down her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not sure if her voice was even loud enough to be heard.

His blue eyes, so earnest and pretty, looked up at her. "I'm only kissing you. You don't like it?"

"Yes," Arya said dumbly as Gendry's fingers cupped her by the chin.

He never left eye contact as he said, "I love you, Beth. You're all I've thought about for months. I want to love you. Is that fine?"

Arya nodded her head. Her own hands gripped his strong, broad shoulders as his mouth pushed hard against hers. Without thinking, Arya found herself flat on her back with her legs wrapped around Gendry's hips as he pressed into her. His hands weren't the most gentle as they squeezed her tits, but his lips __were __gentle as he kissed her and whispered about how much he loved her.

Arya lost her maidenhead in a matter of minutes. He placed the softest kiss on her forehead as he gently laced up her breeches for her after they finished making love. And making love is what they did. Arya heard of fucking and making love from all sorts of sources off hand. The way Gendry made her felt left Arya with no doubt that she'd been made love to.

"I love you, too," she said. With one last parting kiss at the wharf, Arya left back to the Red Keep.

Two weeks later, Ned Stark only found a set of letters left in Arya's bedchambers. One for each of her family. One for him, his lady wife, Jon at the Wall, Robb, Bran, Rickon, and even Sansa. She'd run off with a boy. Lyanna would've been proud, he thought bitterly despite the fear and anguish that filled him completely.

* * *

a/n: feedback is appreciated and welcome!


End file.
